Hanging Out In Far, Far Away
by Pricat
Summary: New adventures begin when Shrek's human friends return and all heck breaks loose with magical mischief, and helping Shrek with his Vlog
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yay, new Shrek story!**

**I haven't written any in so long, but stil am a fan, trust me and seeing the musical again in October but this story is inspired by Shrek's vlogs on Dtreamworkstv on Youtube which are extremely hilarious, if you've seen them.**

**In this story, it's een a while since his human friends came but they return, and new adventures begin plus antics for the vlog.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Woo-hoo!

This is awesome, but are your friends coming?" Snowgre asked Shrek as he was helping his cousin.

They were riding wild dragons and for Shrek's Vlog online and this had been Snowgre's idea and had gotten Ogre Child to open a portal to Berk.

"Snowg, is this a good idea?" Shrek asked him.

"Why does that matter?" he asked.

Suddenly Snowgre slipped off making Shrek worry, but seeing a brunette haired woman in armour with faerie wings as it was his human sister.

"Leah, look!

Shrek found another Cloudjumper!" she said.

"That's it's name?" Shrek asked.

"Eeyup Shrek-kun.

Is this for your Vlog online?" she asked.

"She watches it on YouTube, Ogre Child too." Leah said.

"Yeah this was Snowg's idea.

"Ogre Child is gonna take this bad boy back to Berk where he belongs once we land on the ground." the brunette haired female told her big ogre brother.

She used her Arianx magic to land the Cloudjumper near the swamp, seeing him hug her.

"Hey you changed the charm necklaces!" Shrek said.

"Yes Merlin showed me how." Carley said focusing as one appeared around his neck.

"Thanks Little Ogre." he said as she chuckled.

"Carley you okay?" they heard a voice ask.

It belonged to a blue feathered eagle male.

"Yes just relieved my ogre brother's okay, he means a lot to me." she said.

They then turned their attention to Snowgre as he gulped.

"I thought it would make an awesome entry for his Vlog!

Ogre Child helped me get to Berk." the half yeti and ogre male protested.

"You tricked me, Snowgre!

Thankfully nobody in either Berk or Far, Far Away noticed your stunt." Tne dark blue skinned Arianx Warrior told him.

"You guys wanna go to the swamp?" Shrek asked.

The three females nodded and were going there but both females knew the kingdom had gotten hi tech.

"Yeah it explains so much, like how wi-fi works here." Carley said.

She had recorded Snowgre's stunt on her iPad as she had it in her bag but Shrek planned to put it online.

They could hear pop music from the swamp house knowing it was Felicia but her brothers were outside playing.

"Woah you guys were dragon wrestling?" Farkle asked in awe.

"Blame Snowgre." Shrek said.

Leah chuckled at the boy's amazement going to see Fiona but she was out.

"What's wrong with her?" Leah asked Obre Child.

"She's getting another ear itch and she promised not to scratch!" she told Leah.

"Oh that." she muttered as they were going to Far, Far Away.

* * *

Mmmmmm this smoothie rocks, but can't believe Snowg got a Cloudjumper for a stunt!" Carley said as she and Ogre Child were at Farbucks.

"I know, he was fooling me into taking him." Ogre Child said drinking a smoothie.

The brunette nodded as she loved being back in her big brother's world plus the new pendants she and Merlin had created were potent.

"Yes but new adventures are beginning here.

Maybe we can let Heather join in the fun." she said.

They were needing to go soon but would return tomorrow plus they could watch Snowgre's stunt online.

"Earth." they said vanishing in a flash of light and appeared in the brunette's sitting room.

They were going to sketch but planningbas they were going out tomorrow.


	2. Meeting An Old Friend Again

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and updated yesterday but remember the story I wrote a few years ago where my sister foubnd her way into the Shrekverse?**

**I kinda brought her back lol**

**In this chapter, things get intresting**

* * *

The next morning, Carley and Ogre Child were up but bored as it was Summer and they had nothing to do right now and were getting breakfast as Carley was making sure her mother or sister weren't awake yet, as she was using her magic since she had gotten better at it.

"Sweet, you are pretty awesome with your powers!

Molly would be impressed, she has been in our big brother's world before." Ogre Child said to her Queen.

"Yes but that was a long time ago, and I don't think she remembers being there or that she thawed Rumpel's heart or helped him find Elphaba." Carley replied.

She had Molly's charm necklace in her hands as she was tempted to turn it into a charm pendant but wasn't so sure as her sister was a teen but mayb a little magic would help, knowing Amigo her sister's dragon missed her.

"Maybe you're right Ogre Child, and know the perfect emblem for hers." Carley said focusing as it became a charm pendant but had a dragon like Amigo.

She teleported it to her sister's dresser in her room, deciding to go have fun in Far, Far Away as Ogre Child agreed getting dressed using their magic.

"Ready to go?" the dark blue skinned Arianx Warrior asked.

"Sure.

Duloc!" she said as her pendant glowed, as they vanished.

They appeared in the swamp but Brogan was stunned seeing them and happy they were here meaning adventures seeing Ogre Child tackle hug Shrek, as she was sort of an ogrese girl stalker around him, making him sigh.

"Just like Miss Piggy..." Carley muttered softly.

"Can you get her off, Little Ogre?" he said annoyed.

"I'll try Shrek-kun." the brunette said as she got her off him.

"Aww!" Ogre Child said annoyed.

But Carley sensed her sister was in Far, Far Away, transforming into her witching outfit as Merlin said she was one, but making her faerie wings appear.

"I need to check something out in Far, Far Away, stay here and no tackle hugging Shrek, Ogre Child!" she said flying off.

"I think her sister came back here, as Carley made her a charm pendant butane grew up a bit, a teen now." Ogre Child said.

"I see." Shrek said.

* * *

In the forests of Far, Far Away, a young blonde haired fifteen year old was playing with a fully grown dragon that was her pet and had hatched when she had first came here, and named him Amigo but hadn't been here in a long time so had almost forgotten him, but was happy he was safe.

"I bet my sister took care of you, while I was gone huh?" she asked.

"Yep, she fed me my beloved rat cakes and told me about you.

I'm happy you're here." the dragon told her.

"Y-Yeah." she said quiet.

It had been a very long time since she had lady been here in this world of magic knowing her older sister came a lot along with Ogre Child but wondered how things had changed, seeing her sister hovering.

"How do you do that?

You're a witch here, right?" Molly asked.

"A witching, and Merlin's apprentice, but you found the pendant huh?" Carley said.

"Yes it brought back memories of Amigo, but things changed here right?" she said as she nodded.

They were getting hungry and going to Far, Far Away and Molly was getting on Amigo's back making her worry in case people thought Amigo was going to attack.

"He won't do that, he's good." she heard Molly protest.

Carley sighed as they entered but were going to a ramen bar as they both loved Japanese food but Molly was feeding Amigo rat cakes.


End file.
